Next generation communication systems are being developed in various forms of providing a high-speed, high-capacity service to mobile stations (hereinafter, referred to as “MS”). The representative examples of the next communication system may include an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.16 communication system and a mobile WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) communication systems, and the like. Here, the Mobile WiMAX communication system is based on the IEEE 802.16 communication system, and the IEEE 802.16 communication system represents a communication system using the IEEE 802.16 standard.
Here, an emergency service proposed in the IEEE 802.16 communication system will be described as follows.
In general, an emergency service may include a wireless emergency rescue service (hereinafter, referred to as “WERS”) and a wireless emergency alert service (hereinafter, referred to as “WEAS”), and the WERS and WEAS will be described respectively as follows.
First, the WERS is also referred to as an MS-triggered emergency service (hereinafter, referred to as “MS-triggered ES”), and may include a service for locating an MS to support safe rescue when emergency situations occur such as a fire, a crime, and the like. In case of WERS, the service is typically triggered by an MS and thus it may be referred to as a MS-triggered ES. The kinds of the WERS may include a voice-call service or the like such as a 911 service.
Second, the WEAS is also referred to as a base station (BS)-triggered emergency service (hereinafter, referred to as “BS-triggered ES”), and may include a service for supporting an emergency notification such as a rainstorm, an impending earthquake, a tidal wave, and the like to an MS existing in a particular geographical region. In case of WEAS, the service is typically triggered by a base station, and thus it may be referred to as a BS-triggered ES.
In the IEEE 802.16 communication system, it has been considered only to provide the WEAS. In recent years, however, in the IEEE 802.16 communication system, it is merely suggested an operation method capable of broadcasting information related to a timing of transmitting an emergency service message to the MS using a broadcast control pointer information element (IE) (hereinafter, referred to as “broadcast control pointer IE”) message included in a downlink-map (DL-MAP) message.